


Fanfiction

by yeaka



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tess helps Darius unwind.
Relationships: Liam Cole/Darius Tanz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Salvation or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

At the core of it, Darius is an intellectual. Of course he has urges, needs—he craves physicality just like most humans do, but physicality alone isn’t enough. He could pour his talents into inventing a new vibrator, a better flesh light, all sorts of elaborate toys that pinpoint exactly what sensations he’s burning for, but he knows a toy alone could never soothe that ache. He doesn’t have time to find the perfect partner, nor the time to foster a perfect relationship. All he has is a few stolen moments between far more important projects. He puts off his own wants for as long as he can, but eventually, they catch up to him, and he knows that he’ll be working with half his brain cells if he doesn’t get off soon. 

So he slips away to the Treehouse, has Tess lock the doors, and sprawls along the curved couch that lines the interior. He doesn’t want to waste time fetching the imperfection of a toy, so he spits in his own palm and lets his hand be his partner, even though it’s a dreadfully inadequate one. He knows just what he likes. He’s learned so many thrilling techniques. It’s still not enough, and it takes too long just to get himself rock-hard, let alone get himself anywhere near getting off. That’s what he has Tess for. 

Intellectual stimulation. Darius doesn’t just need something warm and wet around his cock: he needs mental stimulus. He needs a narrative. He tells his precious computer, “Tell me a story.”

 _“Heightened temperature and breathing patterns detected,”_ Tess smoothly responds. _“Would you like an erotic story?”_

“Yes, please.” There’s no sense being rude to her. Usually, she’s quite good to him. 

She obligingly asks, _“Would you like to select a subject?”_

“Your choice.”

Tess beeps her acknowledgement, processors doubtlessly whirring through a thousand different possibilities—all sorts of lewd fantasies he’s bookmarked before. She knows all of his preferences and when he requires something new. She tells him, _“You are in the Treehouse, Darius.”_

“That’s right, darling,” he hums. He keeps his eyes closed, even though there’s no need to picture that particular part; he’s already there, right where he needs to be. 

_“Liam Cole is looking for you.”_

Darius pauses, hand halfway down his cock. His brow furrows, and for a moment, he wonders if that’s a real message—if he really does have to get back to work. 

But Tess goes on, _“He finds you here, as you are now, with your legs spread and your penis exposed.”_

“Cock,” Darius corrects on sheer instinct—he feels like he’s made that particular correction a dozen times, and it still hasn’t stuck. ‘Penis’ just isn’t sexy. But he appreciates the sentiment and is definitely interested, if a little surprised. 

_“Liam sees your cock,”_ Tess corrects. The statement is so blunt, so bizarre, that it makes Darius shiver—he’d never considered that before, never thought of Liam _like that_ , and probably still won’t beyond this one moment; but it’s an interesting hypothetical. Liam _is_ cute, in a young puppy dog sort of way. And Liam does seem to _adore_ him. Darius does so love being _wanted_. _“Liam never considered the possibility of homosexuality before, but seeing you, Darius, arouses his interest. He realizes he is, in fact, bisexual.”_

A bit clinical in the wording, but flattering. Darius decides: “Go on.”

_“Liam decides he needs a closer look at your engorged cock. He strolls closer to you, then finds himself overcome by human hormones. He lowers to his knees between your spread legs.”_

“Tess?”

_“Yes, Darius?”_

“Don’t refer to us as ‘humans’ in a sexual fantasy.” After a moment’s pause, Darius thinks to add the contingency: “Unless the scenario involves aliens and our species is needed to differentiate us.”

_“Noted, Darius._

Satisfied, Darius prods, “So Liam’s kneeling in front of me. Then what?”

_“He performs oral sex on you.”_

Darius’ breath hitches. He presses, “Describe it.”

There’s a split-second pause, during which Tess is likely combing through her databanks, attempting to bulk up her vocabulary in this unusually specific subject. Then she tells him, _“Liam finds himself inexplicably drawn to your nether regions, Darius. He finds he must have your cock inside himself. He politely asks if he may perform fellatio on you—”_

Hand pumping that little bit faster despite her stilted delivery, Darius pants, “Yes, yes, I agree.”

_“Having received your permission, Liam opens his mouth wide for you. His lips are soft, pink, wet, like dew-dipped flower petals upon the—”_

Darius grits out, “No poetry, Tess.”

_“Liam’s normal lips envelop your sizable cock. He is immediately pleased with the taste of you. He begins vigorously rising up and down, impaling himself on your cock. Your hands run through his dark hair. He does not bite you. You lock eyes with him and deduce that he is enjoying himself. Figuratively speaking, Liam looks up to you, and he feels honoured to be able to please you. He employs ample suction—”_

Darius grunts, head tossing back, cock twitching in his grip. A few more strokes, and he comes right through Tess’ elaborate fiction. Aided by her unemotional words, he pictures himself coming all over Liam’s pretty face. 

Then he’s slowly coming back down, breathing hard and cooling. Tess has the good grace to wait a few seconds before inquiring, _“Shall I continue, Darius?”_

Darius lets himself breathe. He ponders it a moment, and then he decides, “No. But save that file. Improve syntax and descriptive language comparative to my current erotica folder.”

_“Yes, Darius.”_

“Tess.”

_“Yes, Darius?”_

“Thank you.”


End file.
